The Circle of Daybreak
by Wolf of the Black Rose
Summary: An old enemy of Jaden's has come back and is after Bastion. He'll have to ask for help from old friends to protect Bastion, but will it be enough?
1. Chapter 1

**Hi, everyone! Here I am with fanfiction number three!**

**Sakura: This one's a Bastion x Jaden pairing.**

**Like I said, I may be a hardcore spiritshipping fan, but I think some of the other pairings need a little love.**

**Caden: Okay, disclaimer. Wolf doesn't own Yu-gi-oh GX or Night World, which is a book series that she based this fanfiction off of. She only owns her OC's and the idea.**

**Here we go! Enjoy!**

Chapter 1: A Smashing Entrance

It was about late afternoon at Duel Academy and mostly everyone was in their dorms either doing homework or relaxing. Right now, our focus is on the Ra dorm, specifically Bastion's room. As usual the room was covered in equations that only Bastion could understand, but he wasn't scribbling away at them like he usually was. No, he was sitting at his computer doing at first glance an onlooker would think was coming up with different strategies to beat Jaden.

But a closer look revealed that the web browser was open to several sites related to 'dream theory' and other sites talking about dreams. How they're made, how to control them, how food and music influenced them, and even some websites with psychics talking about the hidden meaning in dreams.

Whatever Bastion was doing, he must have been pretty desperate if he was looking at psychics, which his logic refused to let him believe in.

'_What's going on with me?'_ He wondered.

Bastion was thinking he was going mad, or he was having some serious stress problems.

It wasn't the paranoid feeling that he was being followed that was getting to him, nor was it the even more paranoid feeling that someone wanted to kill him. It was the weird dreams that were getting to him.

He could almost never remember what was going on in his dreams. When he could remember, he was at some kind of mansion trying to get inside, but he couldn't. He didn't know why he couldn't get inside, but he knew he had to. Whether it was to help someone inside or to escape someone outside, he didn't know.

Thus, he is here, on the computer looking at websites with things he doesn't believe in because he thinks he's losing his mind.

He hadn't told the others about any of this, wanting to deal with it on his own. The only person who knew what was going on was Jaden and that experience puzzled him almost as much as the dreams themselves.

_Flashback_

_It had happened yesterday, near the end of school. Class had just ended, but Bastion was unaware because he had been pretty much phasing in and out of focus during the day._

_When class ended Bastion was almost fully out when he felt a hand on his shoulder, which jolted him back to awareness. He turned to see a familiar red jacket and brown eyes looking at him with concern._

"_Hey, Bastion, you okay?" Jaden asked, looking really concerned for his friend and rival (and secret crush). "You almost fell asleep in class, and that's not like you."_

_Bastion yawned and rubbed his eyes, trying to get the sleep out of them. "Sorry, I haven't been getting enough sleep lately."_

_Jaden sat in the chair in front of him and leaned in on Bastion's desk to get a closer look at the Ra's face. "What's wrong?"_

"_I've been having nightmares." Bastion answered, leaning into his hand, not noticing how close he was to Jaden's face._

_Jaden seemed to notice, but he didn't move. "About what?" He asked with a slight tremor in his voice._

_Bastion heard it. He looked at Jaden and noticed how close they were. He wanted to draw away, but at the same time just continued to stare into Jaden's chocolate brown eyes._

_He didn't want to tell Jaden what was going on, but he soon found himself telling the Slifer the truth. As Bastion explained his dreams, he noticed Jaden was starting to look more scared than worried. But when he blinked, that look was gone, so he assumed he had just imagined it._

"_Why don't you go and get some sleep." Jaden suggested, getting up from where he was sitting._

_Bastion wanted to argue that he was fine, but looking at Jaden, he found he couldn't argue with the Slifer (who he also had a crush on)._

"_Okay." He conceded and got up to head back to his room, but the Jaden got his attention with an odd statement._

"_Oh, and Bastion? Be careful." With that Jaden walked the other way, leaving Bastion with an ominous feeling._

_Present_

'_I still don't know what he meant by that.' _Bastion thought.

He thought Jaden meant be careful not to do anything too strenuous or too focus oriented, but he was feeling doubtful about that. The way he said that made it sound like he was in some kind of danger.

But that was silly, the only thing they ever had to worry about were the Shadow Riders and the Abandoned Dorm, and those threats had passed. Aside from that, nothing ever happened out here.

Those were his thoughts right before he heard the crash and commotion downstairs.

**CLIFFHANGER! (I've always wanted to do that)**

**Rose: What's going on with Bastion? And what does Jaden know?**

**You'll find out next time. I swear I'm working on my other fanfictions, but I'm also a senior in high school so I have a lot on my mind. Anyway, read, review, and we'll see you soon.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi, I'm back with chapter two**

**Casey: We're thankful for the reviews we got.**

**By the way, Higuchimon, calm down! 1. It's not going to be Taniya or Yubel, it's an OC villain. Now that that's cleared up, Brian, if you would.**

**Brian: Wolf doesn't own Yu-gi-oh GX or Night World. She only owns her OC's and the idea.**

**Here we go, chapter 2!**

Chapter 2: More Confusion and Secrets

Bastion was on his feet after he heard the noise. It was coming from downstairs in the commons area. He heard some boys yell and something that sounded like a roar.

Now, a person's first instinct when they hear things like this is to go and see what's going on, but with Bastion he felt like he was frozen in place. He didn't know why, but the commotion was sending a strong feeling of dread through his body causing his heart to pound loudly against his ribcage. He didn't know why, but the first thought that came to him was '_don't leave the room'_.

Suddenly, it was like his bedroom door exploded, causing him to stumble back a bit. His awareness was stunted and his understanding of the situation was fragmented. At first he thought it was a bomb, it had been that loud. Then he realized that something was in his room, having gotten in by ramming his door open, the force causing it to break.

Even then his brain couldn't offer an image. As if something in his brain finally clicked, he saw it clearly. It was a wolf. A big, muscular black wolf with yellow eyes, staring at him with an almost human expression, as if sizing him up.

'_It must have escaped from that animal lab Jaden mentioned,'_ Bastion thought, still partially in a daze. '_Wolves don't attack people, though. Contrary to popular belief, wolves are actually pretty weary of people.'_

While he was busy thinking about this, his body began moving on its' own, backing up slowly until his back hit a bookshelf, all the while never taking his eyes off the wolf.

'_You're going to need something shortly. Something that you keep on the bookshelf,'_ came what he thought was his mental voice, only it sounded more focused than his brain currently was, it felt like a dark cold wind: confident and realistic.

Suddenly, from about six or seven feet away, the wolf leaped at him. He didn't have time to move or even to be scared. He saw the wolf come at him and the next minute he was being slammed into the bookshelf.

Insanity ensued after that. Books and objects placed on the bookshelf fell from the impact. Bastion was trying to keep his balance while also trying to push a furry form away from him. He managed to push the wolf back, but then it jumped at him again.

Thankfully, Bastion was able to twist sideways to get away. Strangely, though, he managed to keep getting away. He kept dodging the wolf's lunges, which all seemed to be aimed at knocking him to the floor. His body moved as if by instinct, like he knew how to do this.

'_But I don't know how to do this. I've never been in a fight before, and I've certainly never played chicken with a wolf.'_ As he thought that, his motions slowed.

He no longer felt sure or instinctive, he just felt confused. And the wolf seemed to know it, too. Its eyes watched him intensely as it drew its legs under it.

'_Move, now!'_ snapped this mysterious part of his brain.

Bastion was confused, but obeyed. The wolf hit the bookcase with enough force to knock it over. Which it did. Bastion launched himself to the side just in time to avoid being crushed.

After the crash of the bookcase falling, there was a second crash downstairs and the commotion downstairs started up again.

'_Don't think about it!'_ but it was too late.

Bastion's concentration broke and the wolf lunged. This time Bastion couldn't move out of the way fast enough.

The weight smashed into him and he was knocked down. He landed hard, smacking his head on the floor beneath him. It felt like his head was on fire, the force was strong enough to cause small fireworks to explode behind his eyes.

As he felt it, a strange thought entered his mind. '_I'm dead now. I died before even finding him again.'_

Bastion's vision cleared quickly and the unknown thoughts vanished. He was lying on the floor with a wolf on his chest. Even though he was terrified, he was also strangely fascinated. He had never seen a wild animal of any kind up close before.

He then realized he couldn't move. The wolf weighed almost as much as he did and underneath it, he was helpless. All he could do was lie there as its muzzle got closer to his face. He closed his eyes reflexively when he felt a wet nose on his cheek and moving down slowly.

'_Stop it!'_ Bastion thought desperately, his panic causing him to freeze.

The wolf was sniffing him loudly, Bastion flinched when he felt what he feared were teeth by his neck. The wolf used its teeth to pull down the collar of his turtleneck shirt and started sniffing at Bastion's neck.

'_Wait, it's not sniffing me, it's more interested in the birthmark on my neck.'_ It was another strange thought, but it was one he was sure of, like it was the piece that fit into a puzzle in his head.

He had a small mark on his neck that looked like a scratch, but Bastion never thought about it, but this wolf seemed interested in it.

It also set off that cold wind voice in his head. '_Feel around. The weapon you need is somewhere. Find it!' _It whispered, sounding quiet and in-control.

The wolf seemed to find what it was looking for, because it stopped sniffing, lifted its head, and let out a sound similar to laughter, which unnerved Bastion greatly. He was staring terrified at the wolf's teeth while his hand moved across the floor until his fingertips touched something square and sleek like metal.

The wolf thankfully didn't notice, but it started snarling causing Bastion's fear to sky-rocket. The cold wind voice started taking over Bastion's mind, filling it with images of the possible death that was coming, images that he didn't want to see. Thankfully, he had a silver picture frame in his hand.

'_Kill it,'_ the dark wind voice whispered. '_You've got the weapon you need. Now drive the corner into its' eye and into its' brain.'_

Bastion's ordinary mind didn't understand how a picture frame could possibly be a weapon, yet it didn't object either.

But in a faint corner of his mind, there was another voice. Like the dark wind voice, it wasn't his, but it wasn't someone else's either. It was like a crystal clear voice that seemed to sparkle in various colors as it spoke.

'_You're not a killer,'_ It spoke, peacefully. '_You don't kill. You never killed, no matter what happened to you. __**You do not kill.**__'_

'_...I don't kill.'_ Bastion thought slowly, as if in agreement.

'_Then you're going to die,'_ The wind voice said with exasperation, and much louder than the crystal voice. '_Because this animal won't stop until one of you is dead. There's no other way deal with these kinds of monsters.'_

Then it happened. The wolf's mouth opened and darted for his throat. Bastion didn't think, he just acted. He brought the picture frame up… and slammed it into the side of it's head. But not in the eye. Instead, he hit it in the ear.

The impact of metal against sensitive flesh nearly created a shockwave up and down Bastion's arm. The wolf let out a squeal like yelp and jumped back, shaking it's head. Its weight was off him for a moment and that was all Bastion needed.

His body moved almost subconsciously, sliding out from under the wolf, twisting and jumping to his feet. He kept a grip on his on the picture frame.

'_Now, look around! The wolf is right in front of the door, so you can't get past it. Go for the window!'_

But the wolf had stopped shaking its head. Even though Bastion had started for the window, it turned and saw him. With one leap, it put itself in front of the window, cutting off an escape. Then it stood, looking absolutely furious, and staring Bastion with teeth bared, fur bristling, ears upright, and eyes glaring with pure hatred.

'_It's going to spring,'_ Bastion realized, now really afraid, but for some reason he kept thinking the words of the crystal voice. '_I'm not a killer. I can't kill.'_

'_You don't have a choice-'_ The dark wind voice snapped, but was cut off by the snarl the wolf gave out before it sprang.

But it never reached him, because something else came racing through the door and knocked off course. This time, Bastion's eyes and brain identified the newcomer at once.

It was another wolf. The new animal was black like the first wolf yet smaller and not as muscular, appearing to be more built for running and sprinting than brute strength. Its eyes were dark blue and what was surprising was that there were lightning like streaks that were red going through its fur. It's seemingly delicate legs gave Bastion the impression that the second wolf was female.

Both wolves had now regained their balance. They were on their feet and snarling at each other. The female wolf glanced over at Bastion, causing his fear to spike even higher. The female wolf was staring at him, and Bastion stared back, his heart pounding so hard that it shook his body and made his ears ring.

The wolf held his gaze for another moment, as it studying Bastion's face, in particular the left side of his neck because his shirt collar was still down. Then she turned and stepped in front of Bastion and snarled at the all black wolf.

'_It's like she's protecting me.'_ Bastion thought, stunned.

It was unbelieveable to Bastion. It was like he had stepped out of his ordinary life and into a fantasy world with almost-human wolves.

'_They're going to start fighting,'_ the dark wind in his mind told him. '_As soon as they're into it, run for the window.'_

At that moment everything went back into chaos. The streaked wolf launched herself at the all black one. The room echoed with the sound of snarling and teeth clicking from the wolves snapping at each other.

Bastion couldn't make out what was going on. It was blurred chaos as the wolves circled, darted, leaped, and ducked. But it was still the most terrifying thing he had ever seen. Suddenly there was a yelp of pain as blood welled up on the female's flank.

'_She's too small and light,'_ Bastion thought. '_She doesn't stand a chance against a bigger and stranger wolf.'_

'_Help her,'_ the crystal voice whispered.

It was an insane idea. But somehow he found himself moving to stand behind the female wolf and held the the picture frame up high. The pure black wolf broke away from the fight to stare at him. All three stood panting, Bastion with fear and the wolves from exertion. They stood frozen in the middle of the wrecked dorm room, both sides staring at each other.

Craziness ensued once again when out of nowhere, a red blur rushed up to the first wolf and bashed it in the head with a brown baseball bat. It yelped and staggered back. Bastion was so focused on what was going on in the room he forgot about what was going on outside the room.

Feeling like his brain had snapped to another reality, Bastion looked to see Jaden standing in front of the bigger wolf wielding a baseball and looking absolutely furious. The anger in Jaden's eyes took Bastion by surprise, since Jaden had never looked like someone who could really even get annoyed, let alone angry. But what also caught his attention was that the female wolf was wagging her tail, like she was happy to see the Slifer and appeared to be smirking at the other wolf.

The bigger wolf staggered and regained its focus. It looked at the two boys and wolf in front of it and seemed to make a decision. Ears flat, the wolf turned to the window over the desk. It launched into a vaulting leap over the desk and through the window. The female wolf took off after it, jumping onto the desk and out the window.

Bastion stared dizzily at the broken window and stumbled backward onto the bed. Jaden turned to him, seeming to calm down when seeing the shock he was in. He lowered the bat and walked over to him and sat next to him.

"Are you okay, Bastion?" He asked gently, putting his hand on Bastion's, taking the picture frame from his hand.

Bastion looked to him with almost empty eyes. He tilted to the side until his head was resting on Jaden's shoulder.

"I think I'm losing my mind." He whispered, the adrenaline wearing off and leaving him completely drained.

Jaden looked at the photo in the frame and noticed a familiar blond haired girl in the picture next to Bastion. He looked over at the computer that by some miracle was left untouched in the fight and noticed the websites Bastion had up. He sighed and looked back at the other boy, who had fallen asleep.

"I wish you were going crazy, Bastion. That option is better than the alternative that's coming," Jaden whispered, moving his hand from Bastion's hand to rub his back, looking at him with a mix of longing and pain.

He really wished that this wasn't happening, so Bastion could stay alive and live the way he wanted to, even if it meant Jaden had to let him go for good. He hugged Bastion's sleeping form close to him.

"I won't give up, Bastion. This time I will protect you. I won't let her kill you again just to get to Taylor." Jaden then reached into his pocket to pull out an untraceable burn phone, went through the contacts, and called the number at the top.

He was going to need Night World help if was to succeed.

**Finally! It's done!**

**Alex: Jaden knows what's going on. And Bastion is about ten steps away from having a nervous breakdown.**

**Next time we meet a few more characters and Bastion has a look into the past. Until then, read and review! Nicely!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Wayne: Hi we're back. I'm doing the intro because Wolf's freaking out over getting shots for college, not to mention she will have to get her wisdom teeth taken out.**

**(Looks over at Wolf who was covering in a corner). So, I'm going to be doing the usual disclaimer. Wolf doesn't own Yu-gi-oh GX or Night World. She only owns her OC's and the idea. Here we go, enjoy!**

Chapter 3: Home Team on the Move

_Las Vegas, Nevada_

A stark white limousine rode through the desert, towards the bright lights of Vegas. Among the crimson red cushions, were its two occupants, Taylor Snow and her boyfriend Andrew Descouredos.

Taylor had shoulder length, light golden blond hair and dark blue eyes. Her skin was fair and she had a birthmark similar to Bastion's only on the underside of her left cheek. Her outfit was a silver sundress with sandals.

Andrew was taller than Taylor and had a runner's physique. He had messy dark blue hair and orange eyes. He was wearing a white t-shirt, blue jeans, and hiking boots.

They were on their way back to Andrew's mansion after a week in Hawaii. Andrew was exhausted, having really only gone because it was a gift to Rose for their anniversary.

"How was Hawaii, sir?" asked the driver, Martin.

He was a good driver. He was about Andrew's age, nineteen, with black hair in a neat ponytail, dark glasses over his brown eyes despite it being early morning and still dark, and had a discreet expression.

"Wet, Martin," Andrew said quietly. "Hawaii was very...wet."

Taylor laughed at her boyfriend's dramatics. "It was fantastic, Martin. It just rained the first couple of days there."

"Did you enjoy yourself, Miss Taylor?"

"Yes, we had a great time."

"Everything been going alright while we were gone?" Andrew jumped in, wanting to get business out of the way so he could spend time with his girlfriend.

"Fine, sir. Mr. Brandon and Miss Haley are back in town."

"That's good. They'll make the next meeting." But before Andrew could say anything else, his cellphone buzzed.

When he saw who was calling, a bout of dread came on as he answered. "Andrew."

"Andrew? It's me. Can you hear me?" The call was faint and staticy, but Andrew could tell who it was and knew that he seemed drained.

"Jaden? Are you alright?" He asked, concerned.

Taylor perked up at the name and leaned in close to phone to hear what was going on.

"I'm fine. Aly's a bit banged up and my friend Bastion is pretty shakened." He chuckled slightly. "Though I think the _other_ werewolf is in worse shape seeing as how I clubbed him in the head with a baseball bat."

Taylor grimaced at the thought of that which got a slight smile out of Andrew. "But we have a problem. Good news is we were right and Bastion is _him_."

Taylor smiled at that. She always knew that her hometown friend was special. She was also glad that her fellow Old Soul had found his lover after so long.

Andrew though could hear a 'but' coming a mile away. "But the bad news is that the other wolf got away and is most likely telling _her_ right now."

Taylor's smile faded and fear settled in and Andrew got just as nervous. "Bastion's also starting to remember and I'm worried that might make him unsteady."

"Don't worry, Jaden. You're both at Duel Academy, right? I'll be sending you some things that should help. You'll most likely be getting them sometime late tomorrow along with instructions on how to use them. Until then, stick to Bastion like glue, don't let him out of your sight for even a minute." Andrew instructed and hung up after hearing an affirmative from Jaden on the other end.

He then turned to give marching orders to Martin. "We need to make a few stops. First, the Harman place."

Martin nodded and changed direction.

He then turned to Taylor. "Do you want me to drop you off at home?"

"No," She said with determination in her voice. "I'm in this for you and Jaden and I want her stopped for good."

Andrew nodded in understanding and took hold of her hand in his as they rode along.

_Back at Duel Academy_

After Jaden hung up, the nurse came in after hearing about the commotion. She looked Bastion over while he slept and said that aside from a few bumps and bruises he was fine.

Everyone in the Ra dorm was told that while the investigation was going on, they would be split up to stay in the other dorms for the time being. Jaden got Bastion awake and took him to his dorm to stay. Jaden decided to stay in Chazz's old room since Chazz was back in Obelisk, Syrus was also in blue, and Hassleberry was going to stay with his friend Sorano at the Obelisk dorm.

Jaden laid Bastion down on the bed to get some rest. He then went and changed into his pajamas and was about to go to sleep when he heard a scratching sound at the door.

Thinking it was the wolf who attacked Bastion, Jaden snuck over to the closet and grabbed his baseball bat. He snuck slowly over to the door and peaked out the window beside it. He stiffened when he saw black fur, but he relaxed when saw it was streaked with red highlights.

"Come in, Aly." Jaden opened the door and the female wolf, now known as Aly, trotted inside.

In a fluid motion, the wolf turned into a teenage girl with shoulder length black hair with red highlights, cat-like dark blue eyes, and fair skin. She was wearing a red t-shirt with a black foxglove on it, a black leather jacket, blue jeans, and black boots. Her full name was Alyssa Acevedo, but she preferred being called Aly.

"So, how's your boyfriend doing?" Aly joked, laughing at Jaden's expression.

Jaden was trying to get his blush under control. "First of all, he's not my boyfriend!"

Then Jaden calmed down and said more seriously. "Second of all, I don't know."

He looked over at his friend/love interest with worried eyes. "He's scared and I don't blame him."

"Who can blame anyone in his position?" Aly added, knowing how worried he was about Bastion. Which made what she had to say even more worse. "Jaden, I chased after him as best as I could, but he got away, even with the head injury you gave him. He's most likely telling you-know-who right now, and I'm not talking about Voldemort."

Jaden turned to look at Bastion, fear racing through him. Bastion was now being steadily pulled into a world that he had been trying to keep hidden from him and the others. He knew he couldn't cover up what had happened today, but he could certainly try.

"Okay, when Bastion's ready to confront what's going on I'll try to think of something sciencey to explain it away," Jaden then realized something and groaned. "Which means I'm going to have to do research in order to come up with something credible to say."

Aly laughed at Jaden's expression, knowing he hated these kinds of cover-ups. "Sucks to be you, huh?" She asked, sarcastically.

Jaden glared at her which made her laugh more. "Well, I'm going to go take a perimeter sweep just to make sure there aren't any others guys lurking around for a sneak attack. See ya later." Aly said, turning to go, but winced as if in pain.

Jaden saw and raised an eyebrow, but Aly just grinned. "Don't worry, it's just a scratch. I'll be fine."

Jaden groaned and rolled his eyes. "Promise me you'll at least go get it checked to make sure it doesn't get infected. Your werewolf healing protects you from physical wounds, not rabies."

"Yeah, yeah, I know, I will. Been to the doc's so many times I can patch myself up." Aly grumbled.

"In that case, before you go sniffing around, go to the nurse's office and bandage any wounds you have." Jaden instructed, putting his bat away.

"Fine, I'll go." The she-werewolf said, turning to leave.

But before she left, she turned to Jaden with a determined smile. "Jay, don't worry. We'll protect him. Things won't turn out like they did in the past." With that she left.

Jaden wished he shared her optimism. If he hadn't remembered what had happened in his past lives he would have been that optimistic too. He turned to Bastion, who still looked pale and scared, even when he slept.

"I'll protect you Bastion," He vowed. "I won't let her take you from me again without a fight."

With that, Jaden proceeded to go to sleep on the couch, but then decided to sleep in the bed with Bastion. The idea made Jaden blush lightly, remembering when they had fallen asleep on the extra mattress the last time Bastion stayed over, but Bastion hadn't seemed to mind that time so maybe a second time wouldn't hurt. So he slipped in beside him.

Looking at Bastion a moment, he thought he saw him ease up in his sleep a bit. For a moment, he seemed to be at peace, now Jaden wished he could make that peace last. Thoughts like that were racing through his head as he slowly fell asleep beside his love interest.

**Donna: Wolf's sorry if this chapter was too short, she promises to try to make the rest of them longer, but makes no guarantees. Read and review! Be back soon, hopefully we'll have gotten Wolf out of the corner.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hi! I'm back.**

**Sakura: And out of the corner.**

**Rose: So, what's first on the agenda.**

**Well, we're right in the middle of a story and it's time to start chapter four.**

**Casey: O-o-ok. Um, Wolf doesn't own Yu-Gi-Oh GX or Night World. She only owns the idea and her OC's**

**Good job, now on with the story, enjoy.**

Chapter 4: Visions of the Past

Sometime during the night, Jaden woke up, feeling that something was wrong. He sat up and looked around, trying to figure out what it was that felt off, when his eyes fell on Bastion. His face was scrunched up and he had a grimace on his face, like he was having a bad dream.

Jaden wouldn't be surprised if he was having a nightmare, after what had happened that day. But everything seemed to stop and become incredibly cold, when Bastion started muttering in sleep. One word stuck out.

"Judai."

Jaden almost fell back on the bed when he heard that. Judai had been his name, nearly several thousand years ago in his first life. Jaden's worry and fear shot through the roof. The only way Bastion would know that name was if he started to remember the past, which history has shown was a dangerous thing. Mainly because those memories contained a lot of trauma and deadly knowledge for any human, even if Bastion was technically an Old Soul.

Jaden's whole body was tense and he clenched his fists, as grief and fury overflowed in him. Fury at that… woman who caused all this. If she had never done that ritual none of this would have happened… and Bastion wouldn't have had to suffer for it.

He was also furious with himself for never being able to save him. He was supposed to be the reincarnation of one of the most powerful witches ever, but he can't even protect the person he loved.

He sighed, all he could do now was try to wake Bastion up before he could remember something truly damaging. Like how his first life had ended.

_Dream_

_Bastion had no idea what was going on. One minute everything was dark, the next he was in a tunnel of color and light. Everything was swirling and spinning, he started to feel dizzy and sick._

_Somehow, as all of this was going on, Bastion just knew that what he was seeing was important. The colors kept swirling faster and faster, getting brighter and brighter, almost blinding Bastion, until suddenly, everything went black._

_Finally, a picture started to form. It opened up like a tiny leaf unfolding from a seed, and got bigger until it surrounded him. It was like a scene from a movie, only it was all around him, and he seemed to be floating in the middle._

_He looked around, trying to figure out where he was when he saw a boy about his age kneeling not that far away from him. When he got closer his blood turned cold when he saw that the boy looked like almost exactly like him. Same skin tone, same height and build, same eye color, and same hair color. The only difference was that the boy's hair was longer and slightly messier than his._

_Bastion wasn't sure what his doppleganger was doing, but he noticed that he was wearing clothes made from some kind of animal skin. The outfit consisted of a shirt and pants and he was bare-foot. He seemed to be holding something, a rock possibly, and he was striking something else with it. He looked behind him and realized there was a cave behind him._

_Curious as to what he was seeing, Bastion moved closer to the boy, to see what he was doing. That was when he realized that was a mistake. He felt like he was falling, dissolving, merging with the scene around him. He was becoming the boy in front of the cave. Bastion began to panic and struggled against the pull he was feeling, but it was too strong._

_When he finally merged, who he really was became a distant thought as he soon became focused on what he as the boy was doing. He was holding a flint burin, a tool used for drilling. He was boring holes into the tooth of an Arctic fox, though he felt very anxious during it._

_He knew his foster mother would be furious if she found him doing this instead of preparing the meat, but one of the hunters had come back with a fox and gave it to his friend, Kaida. He and his childhood friend, Hatsu, had spent the whole morning knocking out the teeth and making them into a necklace for her, since she always has to have something new to wear at every festival. He told Hatsu he would finish this this for her, since her mother had told her to sort fruit for the gathering. Better if only one of them got in trouble._

_He kept hearing someone, very distantly like a whisper in the wind, calling him Bastion but he felt that was wrong. His name was Daichi of the River People. While he had wanted to be a hunter like his father, Old Mother, the leader, had insisted he become a shaman which was uncommon for the males in their clan. He should become a hunter and get married, but there was no one he wanted. Kaida kept saying he'll meet someone at the Spring Gathering, but he didn't think so._

_Suddenly he shivered, getting the chills thinking about it. Old Mother had wanted him to become a shaman because she couldn't clearly see his destiny and wanted him to be prepared in case the spirits had something rotten planned for him._

_He was jolted from his thoughts when he heard laughter in front of him. He looked up to see two girls standing there. The first one had long, soft blond hair and dark blue eyes. The second girl had short dark hair and dark eyes. Both girls wore a dress made of the same skins he used for his clothes. These two were his friends, Hatsu and Kaida._

_Both girls were giggling but Kaida was the one who spoke. "Daichi, you're daydreaming again."_

_Daichi rolled his eyes before looking down at his hands and realized she was right since he had wrecked the hole in the tooth he was working on._

_"How's the fruit for the festival?" he asked, changing the subject at hand._

_"There's not much left and it's mostly rotten." Hatsu said, seriously._

_Before Daichi could respond they heard some kind of commotion coming from the river. He stood up. "Everybody's all excited down by the river."_

_"Maybe Yoru fell in," Kaida suggested, then shook her head. "No, that's too much to hope for. What am I going to do, Hatsu? Yoru wants to mate with me, but I just can't picture it."_

_She said something else after that, but Daichi didn't hear it because he was already making his way to the river. The river was wide and fast, with white waves because it had been joined with three other new rivers. Daichi's people had lived by these rivers for longer than anyone could remember._

_The girls were soon right behind him as he made his way through the green cattails to get to the bend in the river. That's when they saw what all the excitement was about. There was a stranger crouching in the reeds, which was exciting enough since strangers didn't come around here often. But this stranger was like no man the trio had ever seen._

_"It's a demon." Kaida whispered, awed and frightened._

_It was a young man, a boy not much older than Daichi himself. He might have been handsome under different circumstances. His hair was a strange dark blue color. His face was well-made and his tall body was lithe. Daichi could almost see all of that body since the stranger was only wearing a brief leather loincloth. That didn't bother him since in the summer everyone went naked when it got hot enough. But this wasn't summer, it was spring and the days were still chilly. No sane person would go traveling without clothes._

_But that's not what left Daichi in a shocked state. It was the rest of the boy's appearance. Kaida was right, he was clearly a demon. His eyes were wrong, more like the eyes of a lynx or a wolverine instead of a person. They seemed to throw the pale sunlight back at you when you look at them._

_But it was his teeth that got the most attention. His canine teeth were long and delicately curved, and they came to a sharp and non-human point. Daichi looked at fox tooth he still had in his hand. It looked just like that, only bigger._

_The boy was filthy, covered in mud from the river, his blue hair was ruffled crazily, and his eyes looking from side to side crazily, looking very much like a trapped animal. There was blood on his mouth and chin, which caused slight fear to rise in Daichi._

_"He's a demon, all right." one of the men said. Five men surrounded the boy, some with spears, others with hastily grabbed rocks. "What else could have a human body with animal eyes and teeth?"_

_"A spirit?" Hatsu said, in slight daze. She then got a look of surprise which told Daichi that she hadn't realized she had spoken aloud._

_When she saw the eyes on her, she squared her shoulders. "Whether he's a demon or spirit, don't hurt him. It's Old Mother who should decide what to do with him. This is a matter for shamans."_

_"You're not a shaman yet." another man said. It was Aero, a broad-shoulder man who was the leader of the hunters. Hatsu and Daichi didn't like him._

_Daichi wasn't sure why Hatsu spoke up for the stranger and he felt slightly embarrassed when she said "shamans" because the whole clan knew about his "chosen fate" as he liked to call it._

_He looked off to the side and saw a figure standing on the other side of the river. The figure appeared to be male and was wearing an outfit like Daichi's, with a shirt and pants, but it appeared to be made of the same material as the stranger's garment and it was the color of the night sky. He couldn't make out the other stranger's face because he wore a cloak of the same material with a part covering his head and hair and shadowing his eyes._

_"She's right, we should take him to Old Mother," one of the hunters agreed with Hatsu. "Should we hit him on the head and tie him up, or do you think we can just herd him?"_

_Before anyone could decide, a sound was heard over the rushing water. It was a woman screaming._ _"Help me! Someone come help me! Ryley's been attacked!"_

_Hatsu turned and ran up the river with Daichi right behind her. The woman screaming was Safia, the sister of Hatsu's mother and Daichi's foster mother, who took him in after his parents died during a fierce winter years ago. The little girl stumbling beside her was her daughter Ryley, Hatsu's little cousin and Daichi's little foster sister, who he protected like she was a blood sibling. Ryley was a pretty girl at the age of ten, but right now she looked dazed and almost unconscious, plus she had blood on her neck and the front of her tunic._

_"What happened?" Hatsu gasped, running to put her arms around her cousin._

_Daichi took one look at his sister and instantly he felt rage at whoever or whatever had done this._

_"She was looking for new greens. I found her lying on the ground I thought she was dead!" Safia spoke rapidly, almost incoherently, and her face appeared to be grief stricken. "And look at her neck!"_

_On Ryley's neck, where the blood appeared to be coming from, Daichi could see to holes similar to a snake's bite, only bigger._

_"It had to be an animal," Kaida breathed from behind Daichi. "But what animal leaves only the marks of two teeth?"_

_Daichi's heart clenched, he was starting to have a sneaking suspicion about who did this._

_Safia began speaking again._ _"It wasn't an animal! She said it was a man, a boy! She said he threw her down and hit her and drank her blood!"_

_She began to sob, holding her daughter close. "Why would he do that? Oh please, someone help me! My daughter's been hurt!"_

_Ryley just stared dazedly over her mother's shoulders._

_"A boy…" Kaida whispered._

_Hatsu gulped. "Let's get her to Old Mother…" But then she stopped and looked toward the river, Daichi following her gaze._

_The men were driving the stranger up the bank. He was snarling, terrified and angry, but when he saw Ryley his expression changed. He stared at her neck, his animal eyes looking sick, like he couldn't stand the sight of her. He then turned away, looking in total anguish._

_Daichi looked back and forth in horror between the girl with blood on her neck and the boy with blood on his mouth. The connection was obvious and didn't need to be said aloud. Daichi glanced across the river to where he had seen the other stranger, only to find that he wasn't there anymore. Daichi gazed along the riverbank in both directions, but there was no sign of him._

_Before Daichi could say anything, Ryley started screaming. He turned to see the little girl trying to bury herself deeper into her mother's arms for protection, and she was staring right at the stranger._

_Kaida had begun crying along with Safia, who was clutching her daughter close to comfort her. Some of the men began shouting at the stranger, jabbing him with spears. Hatsu started trembling, reaching for her cousin to comfort but not knowing how. People soon started coming from their caves to see what all the commotion was about. And through it all, the stranger just huddled on the ground with his eyes shut in grief._

_Daichi was frozen, unsure of what to do. He had never been in a situation like this before, his stress and fear were rising by the minute. Suddenly he felt something like a wave come over him, causing his heartbeat and breathing to slow, calming him down._

_"Enough!" Daichi said firmly, and louder than he realized because everyone soon had their eyes on him. Daichi had no idea what it was that had come over him, or why he was suddenly taking charge but the words kept coming from him and he couldn't stop them. "Since he is most likely a demon, we take him to Old Mother and have her decide what to do with him."_

_"This is none of her business!" Aero spoke, making it clear that he was not going to argue about this._

_Daichi would normally never argue with Aero, since he respected him as a hunter, but this new confidence that had come over him wasn't going to stand for. "It's her business if he's a demon! You're just co-leader, Aero. You take care of the hunting. But Old Mother takes care of spiritual matters."_

_Aero's face went tight and angry, but Daichi knew he had won the argument. "Fine then. We take him to Old Mother."_

_Jabbing him with spears, the men drove the stranger to the cave where Old Mother lived. By now, many people had gathered and were muttering angrily. Some were also murmuring in surprise by how Daichi, the "reluctant shaman", had spoken out against Aero._

_Daichi just followed behind the group, as Hatsu came up beside him thanking him for standing up for the stranger, while Daichi was wondering why had done it in the first place._

_Old Mother was the oldest woman in the clan and great grandmother of Hatsu and Ryley, making her Daichi's foster great grandmother. She had a face covered in wrinkles and a body like a dried stick, but her dark eyes were full of wisdom. She was the clan's shaman. She was the one who spoke directly with the Earth Goddess, the Bright Mother, the Giver of Life who was above all other spirits._

_She listened to the story seriously, sitting on her leather pallet while the other crowded around her. Hatsu edged closer to her, Ryley on her lap, and Daichi taking the right side of her._

_"They want to kill him," Hatsu whispered to the old woman's ear when the story was over. "But look at his eyes. I can tell he's sorry, and I think didn't mean to hurt Ryley. Can you talk to him, Old Mother?"_

_Old Mother knew many different languages, she'd traveled far as a young woman. But after trying several, she shook her head._

_"Demons don't speak human languages." Aero said with disdain. He was standing by the entrance with his spear ready, but the stranger didn't appear to want to run._

_"He's not a demon," Old Mother stated, giving Aero a sever look before looking back at the stranger. "But he's certainly not a man either. I'm not sure what he is. The Goddess has never told me about people like him before."_

_"It's obvious the Goddess isn't interested," Aero said with a shrug. "Let us hunters deal with him."_

_Hatsu gripped the old woman's shoulder. Daichi could see the answer of what's to come in her sad, grave eyes._

_"The one thing we do know is that he is capable of great harm," she said softly. "I'm sorry child, but I believe that Aero's right."_

_She then turned to Aero. "It's getting dark. We should shut him up somewhere for tonight, then in the morning we shall decide what to do with him. Maybe the Goddess will tell me something about him while I sleep."_

_Daichi knew better. He saw the look on Aero's face as the hunters led him away and heard the cold muttering of the others in the clan. In the morning, the stranger would die, unpleasantly if Aero had his way. Daichi didn't understand why he was so disturbed by that. The stranger had attacked his family, he deserved it, so why did he feel like this was all wrong?_

_Daichi couldn't sleep that night, his mind going back and forth between the stranger with the blood and the stranger across the river. After some time, at around moon high, Daichi got up and walked outside the cave, being careful not to wake Safia and Ryley. He wasn't worried about Hatsu since she seemed just as restless as he was._

_He walked down the hillside to a spot by the river bank where he would sit and look at the stars. He laid down on the ground and did just that. His mind was still playing through what had happened today and what tomorrow could possibly bring._

_'What force had come over me today,' Daichi wondered, as he continued to stare at the sky. 'I've never spoken like that to anyone before, not even in anger. Was it the Goddess speaking her will through me? If so, why me and not Hatsu?'_

_So many questions were swarming his head like angry bees. At some point though, he became tired enough to fall asleep. When he woke up he noticed that the sky was starting to brighten, meaning dawn was approaching. "I better get back to the cave, before anyone notices that I'm missing."_

_Just as Daichi got up, what he saw across the river made his heart stop. The stranger he had seen earlier had reappeared directly across the river from him, this time though his cloak was down so he could see his face. The newcomer was definitely a male with brown hair that was as long as his and brown eyes that were currently watching him. The brunette then smiled at him and stepped forward like he was going into the river._

_"Wait!" Daichi called, trying to stop him._

_The river was way too fast to cross by wading through it and it was also quite cold and deep. But the boy closed his eyes, like he was meditating, and set his foot on top of the water and began walking across the river. Daichi just stood there, frozen, as the stranger made his way across the river and came to a stop a few feet away from him._

_Daichi became quite frightened when he then began to walk towards him. He turned to run away, but was stopped when something cold wrapped around his ankle, nearly making him fall on his face. He looked down and was horrified to see that the grass had somehow wrapped around his ankle, it was cold due to the early morning dew._

_Daichi was so busy trying to get his foot out, that he didn't see the other boy approach him until he felt a hand brush against his cheek and turn his head toward the stranger, looking directly into each other's eyes. Daichi started trembling slightly, frightened at how close he was._

_'What…is he?' He wondered, thinking he might be a demon._

_"Are you cold?" The stranger asked softly, as if he hadn't wanted to scare him further._

_Daichi was startled to hear him speak, thinking he wouldn't be able to understand him. He didn't get the chance to answer, the brunette just removed his cloak and draped it over his shoulders. The young clan boy was startled by how soft and smooth the cloak was. It didn't feel like any kind of animal skin he had ever touched before. And it was warm, making Daichi realize how cold he was before. Daichi's fear had died down a little, though now he was confused._

_"W-what's your name?" Daichi asked, his voice shaking slightly from the cold air._

_The mystery boy stepped forward and embraced him, making him go stiff. He tried to pull away but the stranger just held him tighter. Daichi could feel his face heating up and could hear his heart pounding against his ribcage. He wondered if the stranger could feel it too. 'What's going on? Why am I feeling like this?'_

_"Judai." He felt the other person whisper into his ear, his warm breath causing the young shaman to shudder in the cool morning air._

_He knew he should pull away, but the longer they stood there like that the more he felt like didn't want to. The stranger, Judai, pulled back slightly so he could look Daichi in the face. Daichi stared into the mystery boy's brown eyes, going into a type of mind numbed state. He didn't even feel the grass release his ankle._

_Suddenly, Judai leaned in and placed a soft kiss on his lips. Daichi jumped in surprise, but didn't back away. He felt stunned and dazed at first, but soon started to feel numb, like he had just been pulled from the river in the dead of winter. His eyes drooped closed, becoming trapped in the flow of the moment._

_He vaguely realized that Judai was guiding his body to the ground and soon realized he was lying on his back in the grass, all without breaking the kiss. Soon though, after what felt like an eternity, they ended the kiss, breathing heavily for air. Daichi opened his eyes and saw Judai looking down at him in a loving manner._

_"I never thought I'd find you in this lifetime." he spoke in a voice just barely above a whisper._

_Daichi didn't say anything, just stared back at him in a dazed confusion. 'What did you mean?' He wanted to ask but his voice wouldn't work._

_Judai then leans down and holds him in a kind of hugging position, his face turned into the nap of his neck and inhaling deeply, as if taking in Daichi's scent. Daichi shuddered at the feeling, giggling a little because it also tickled. Daichi returned the hug and with that they just laid there, Daichi watching the sky grow brighter as the sun rose._

_As they lay there though, Daichi kept hearing this faint sound in the back of his mind, somebody calling the name Bastion. Daichi just ignored it as best as he could, but then there was another voice, more commanding than the other but also kind of caring, gentle, and familiar for some odd reason._

_**"Bastion, you don't need to remember this. Wake up!"**_ _With that, Daichi's eyes fell closed and everything went black._

_Reality_

Bastion woke to the feeling of someone shaking him. He opened his eyes, blinking rapidly to see Jaden shaking him, looking very concerned.

"Bastion, are you okay?"

"Why do you ask?" Bastion asked still partially out of it.

"You were moaning in your sleep, and then you started crying!" Jaden answered, fear lacing his voice.

Bastion brought his hand up to his face and felt crust in the corners of his eyes, meaning he had indeed been crying. His full awareness had come back at that point along with the recollection of what he had just dreamed.

That made him sit up suddenly, startling Jaden a bit. "Bastion?"

_'What was that?!'_ Bastion wondered, feeling confused and slightly embarrassed, mainly because Judai looked remarkably like Jaden. He had never thought of Jaden or anyone in that light before, heck, up until then he had thought he was straight.

His returning awareness also alerted him to something else. "Jaden? Why am I wet?"

"Uhhh...I kind of tried the dumping water on you trick, but that didn't work…" Jaden said, sheepishly.

Bastion just stared at him for a moment before sputtering a laugh. Jaden giggled a little too, sense it was kind of a ridiculous idea.

"Well, I guess we better move to your room. Can't sleep in a wet bed now can we." When Bastion's brain registered that first part, he blushed a bit.

Jaden also blushed a bit, hoping Bastion hadn't seen it. Thankfully he didn't, and they soon moved to Jaden's room. When they got there, Jaden got onto the bottom bunk where he always slept and feigned sleep, mainly because he wanted to make sure Bastion was sleeping soundly before he went to sleep.

Though he was surprised when Bastion scooted in next to him, since he was positive that dream freaked him out. But he didn't complain deep down and scooted over to make room for him.

Bastion was confused by that dream, but he was too tired and drained to think about it. He actually didn't even realize he had slid in next to Jaden, he was so tired. Soon though both fell asleep, though with one of them it took a lot longer and the sleep was going to restless either way.

**Wilma: Wow, that was a lot of baggage for Bastion to feel.**

**Crystal: Yeah, and I have a feeling we're going to be meeting the bad guy really soon.**

**You got that right, anyway read and review and stay tuned.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Alright, here we are chapter five.**

**Wilma: The villainess is going make an appearance this chapter.**

**Watch out, Bastion! Sakura, do the disclaimer.**

**Sakura: Wolf doesn't own Yu-Gi-Oh GX or Night World. She only owns the idea and her OC's.**

**Alright, chapter start!**

Chapter 5: The Enemy Strikes

The next morning, Jaden was the first to wake up. He looked over at Bastion, who was still sleeping beside him. He seemed more peaceful now than he had last night, he almost didn't want to wake him, but he was in his way to get out of bed so, ignoring his own desire to stay like that, he shook Bastion's shoulder to wake him up.

"Bastion, wake up. We have to get ready for class." Bastion muttered something, but didn't wake up.

Sighing, Jaden tried to move to get up but quickly realized Bastion had him in a hug that got tighter whenever he tried to move. Needless to say Jaden was halfway between embarrassment and amusement.

"Well, well, isn't this interesting," Came an amused voice from by the doorway.

Jaden craned his neck to see Aly standing in the doorway, looking very amused at her friend's predicament. "Jumping right into it, eh Jaden?"

"Shut up!" Jaden growled at the female werewolf.

Aly laughed. "Well, anyway, I scoured the island for the wolf from yesterday, he's either really good at hiding or he got off the island somehow."

"Okay, I'm expecting a package from Andrew, so I'll have some magic protection on our side," Jaden explained, looking at Bastion in worry. "In the meantime, do another sweep of the island. I'll stick as close to Bastion as I can."

"Got it!" Aly nodded, leaving the two teens alone.

Jaden looked back down at Bastion, taking in how peaceful he looked, wishing he could stay like that.

"Bastion, we need to get up." Jaden whispered, shaking Bastion a little to get him to stir.

Finally, Bastion started to wake up. He groaned and opened his eyes, which widened when he realized the position they were in.

"Ah!" Bastion scooted away from Jaden, inadvertently causing him to fall off the side of the bed.

Jaden stifled a laugh before moving over to look over the edge of the bed. "You okay, Bastion?" He asked innocently, but his smile wasn't so innocent.

Bastion glared at the Slifer boy, though he was also blushing. "That's not funny, Jaden!"

"Didn't know you were a cuddler." Jaden commented, Bastion almost stuttering at that the implied implications.

"Anyway," Bastion turned away, his face a lovely shade of red. "We need to get ready for class!"

Jaden laughed out loud this time, but got up to get ready anyway. When they were ready, they left for the main building, Jaden keeping his senses open for any possible attacks.

_Main Building_

Jaden waited anxiously for the bell to ring. He hadn't had time to go get his package when they left so he had to sit through three classes in a nervous tension, knowing he was losing time. Thankfully he not only had a break after this, but he also had those three classes with Bastion, so he could keep an eye on him.

When the bell finally rang, Jaden was one of the first ones out, making a beeline for the card shack. When he got there, he was thankful to see Ms. Dorothy behind the counter. "Excuse me, Ms. Dorothy? Did a package come for me today?"

"Oh, yeah," The older woman nodded, bringing it up from under the register. "Here you go. Getting booster packs from home?"

"Oh no, this is just a care package from a friend of mine." Jaden half lied.

She nodded and went back to work.

Jaden went over to a nearby table and opened the box. Inside were five round, black stones with an inscription in an ancient language on them, and a gold ring with a black rose design engraved into it.

Jaden knew exactly what these items were and what they were for. The five stones were warding charms, when buried next to a chosen building it activates an invisible barrier that keeps "unwanted guests" out, the only way they could get in is if someone let them in. There were five here to put near the four dorms and the main building. The ring can protect someone from mind control abilities, which is useful when dealing with vampires, however the person needs to have it on their person for it to work.

"Okay," Jaden sighed, thinking of a plan. "I can get four of them into place, but the last one's going to be tricky."

He thought for a moment before sighing. "Looks like I'll have to ask for help. Better find Alexis."

Jaden packed up the box, after taking out one of the stones, and went to go find the Obelisk queen.

_With Alexis_

Alexis was heading to her dorm for a quick snack before class when someone called out to her.

"Alexis!" She turned to see Jaden running up to her with a box in hand.

"Hey, Jaden! What's up?" Alexis greeted.

Jaden hesitated, but knew he had no other option. "I need a favor."

Alexis could hear the reluctance in Jaden's voice, but nodded. "Okay."

Jaden reached into the box and pulled out a black stone with a strange marking on it. "I need you to take this, and bury next to the Obelisk girl's dorm. And don't tell anyone it's there or let anyone see you burying it."

Alexis blinked at the odd request and then looked at the stone. When she looked back at Jaden and saw the desperation lurking in his eyes, she nodded.

"Okay," she agreed, taking the stone. "But, Jaden, what's this for?"

Jaden shook his head. "I can't tell you, not yet, but I promise I'll explain everything later. When things are safe. Which reminds me, have you seen Bastion?"

"I just saw him heading towards his next class. He likes to be in the room before class starts."

"Was he with anyone you didn't recognize?" Alexis shook her head. "Good, as long as he's safe."

"Safe from whom?" Alexis asked slowly.

Jaden's look went grave. "Lex, it's best right now that you don't know the answer to that."

Alexis looked at him. "Jaden, what's going on?"

Jaden looked away, as if fighting with himself about whether or not to tell her. "...You remember what happened at the Ra dorm, with the wolves?"

Alexis nodded.

Jaden's voice then dropped in level. "There's more to the attack than you realize. And Bastion's in more danger than he thinks."

Alexis gasped as Jaden walked away, wondering what exactly her friend was hiding from them.

_Next Class_

Jaden had put all the pieces into place, getting the stones where they needed to be. He now sat in class, glancing back at Bastion every so often, like he wanted to make sure he was there.

The ring was in the front pocket of his jacket, Jaden planned to give it to him when class let out. As soon as the bell rang, he made his way up to Bastion, who was making his way out of the room.

"Hey, Bastion!" Jaden caught up with him out in the hall. "I have a favor to ask you."

"All right, what is it?" Bastion asked.

Jaden reached into his pocket and pulled out the ring. "My dad gave me this ring when I turned thirteen, sort of a family heirloom. I usually keep it on a chain around my neck, but the chain broke. Could you keep it safe for me, please, until I get a new chain?"

Jaden had spent the whole class period coming up with a story.

Bastion blinked at the odd request, but nodded. "Okay." He said after a moment, hesitantly taking the ring.

"Thanks, Bastion!" Jaden said, cheerfully. He then headed towards his next class. '_Hopefully, Bastion will keep that ring on his person so that it's magic can work.'_

_Slifer Dorm_

Since the students were at class, the dorm was mostly deserted. Outside the dorm stood a girl, with shoulder length brown hair and brown eyes, wearing the Slifer girl's uniform. She looked around, before sensing someone coming in her direction.

Coming up to the dorm was a Slifer boy with black hair and brown eyes. When he saw her, he reacted the way all teenage boys do.

"Hello! Are you a new student?" He walked up to her, all smiles.

Said boy missed the snake like glint in her eyes, and turned on a friendly smile. "Yes, I am. I just transferred in."

She then looked back toward the dorm. "Say, could you tell me which dorm Jaden Yuki stays in? I was told I would be rooming with him for a while."

"Sure! Follow me!" The love-struck teen practically skipped to the mentioned Slifer's room, the mystery girl following behind quietly.

"Here we are~! Let me know if I help you with anything else!" He chirruped happily, but as he passed her, he staggered and got a dizzy look on his face.

The girl slipped into the room, before the boy could regain himself. When he did though, he wouldn't remember seeing her.

When she was alone in her target's room, her form began to ripple. She went from a young girl to a young woman. She brown hair grow to her waist and turned midnight blue, her eyes became a jade green, and skin became porcelain pale. She was know wearing a black form-fitting t-shirt, blue jeans, and leopard print boots.

She smiled evilly. "I've found you, and this time you won't escape!"

_That Evening_

Bastion was walking back to the Slifer dorm. The others had gone to hang out at the Obelisk dorms via Atticus' invitation. Jaden had turned that down and said he had to meet with someone. He didn't elaborate any further than that. Bastion had gone over for a little while, but left early so he could go get some more sleep.

As he approached the red dorm, he noticed a light on in Jaden's room. He didn't give it much thought, thinking that Jaden had come back. As he entered the room and walked over to the desk, he turned and was startled to see a woman with blue hair and green eyes sitting on the lower bunk.

"Who're you?!" Bastion asked, after jumping half out of his skin.

"Hello, this is Jaden's room, correct?" She asked in a polite tone, but Bastion could feel something was wrong.

"That depends, who are you?" Bastion asked again, feeling strong fear coming on.

The mystery woman continued to smile, but her eyes narrowed slightly. "I'm an old friend, you could say."

Now Bastion _knew_ something was wrong, especially when he felt something brush against his mind. "Uhh, I just remembered, I left something back at my friend's dorm room, I've gotta go."

Now the woman's smile looked down right evil. "Clever, Jaden, but it won't save him."

Before Bastion could even run, faster than he could react, the woman pounced and pinned Bastion against the desk with an iron grip on his arm. As the Ra struggled to get loose, he caught sight of the woman's canines sharpened and elongated into fangs, which made him struggle even harder to no avail. Fast as a viper, there was a double sting in his neck, making him cry out in pain. Then he felt an odd sensation, which he then recognized from a few years ago at his school's blood drive.

'_She's drinking my blood!'_ Bastion realized, horrified, kick starting him to struggle harder. But the seconds went by, he started get weaker from the amount of blood he was losing. Now, he could barely move at all.

The mystery woman then retracted her fangs. Bastion was trying to get his scrambled thoughts put back together, when something covered in liquid was forced to his lips, and the liquid forced down his throat. Naturally, the first response in this scenario would be to gag, which Bastion did. But the fluid kept coming, so eventually he started swallowing it.

'_What is this?' _Bastion thought, desperately trying to fight.

'_She's making you drink her blood!' _The cool wind voice from before came back. '_You need to fight back!'_

As if that voice had taken over his actions, Bastion found a new strength to lash out. He startled her enough to break free from her grasp. The wind voice still in control, he barely registered the fact that the first thing he went for was a pencil.

'_Wood is the only that hurts her kind!' _The cool wind voice piped up.

His body still moving on it's own, Bastion managed to dodge a lunge from the mystery woman, and then stabbed the pencil through her hand. She screamed in pain and Bastion took that opportunity to run.

He barely remembered running out the door, or even that he fell down the last half of the stairs, the adrenaline and the fear were keeping him from noticing those things. He finally slowed down when he was out of sight of the red dorm.

That was when he collapsed. He tried to get up, but he had no strength in his arms and legs. He then felt something wet on his neck. The bite hadn't stopped bleeding, he knew he was losing blood fast. He tried to move, do something, but he was getting weaker as the moments went by.

As he faded in out of consciousness, he heard the crystal voice in the back of his mind. It wasn't like it was talking to him, more like murmuring to itself. '_I'm sorry, Judai. I couldn't stay alive.'_

**Cliffhanger!**

**Caden: Really?**

**Yeah, why not? Sorry this took so long, but this one is actually close to being done. So, read, review, and stay tuned.**


End file.
